Of Hope, Love and Dreams
by Tekko
Summary: There's a little shop in a corner of China Town that sells hopes and dreams. Many who come find themselves gaining much more than a pet companion - here lay their stories. Rated M for a reason.
1. Drowning

It was a dark and dreary afternoon and Count D's pet shop was quiet, save for the flutter of wings and soft chatter from various cages. The count sat in one of his two tall-backed plush chairs, sipping a cup of steaming tea with a mostly-eaten cake on the table before him. /_It's slow today - I suppose I shall close early./_

Setting the cup down on the matching saucer the slender man was on his feet, dark blue kimono with gold etchings of vines along the side making a soft _swishing_ sound as he moved. Halfway to the door he could hear the sound of feet against the stone steps before it was pushed open, the bell jingling to signal the potential customer's arrival. The man - merely a boy, really - was dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans, a fitted yellow top showing from underneath his dark jacket. Long silver strands were held back in a loose ponytail, bangs tucked behind his ears to reveal a pair of ocean-green eyes and sharp, handsome features.

"Welcome to Count D's Pet Shop." The owner said as he bowed, hands folding in front of him. "How many I help you?"

The boy looked around, an indifferent gaze settling on the count before shoving his hands into his pockets. "I want something exotic," he said in a low voice, slowly moving around the shop to peek into the cages and tanks. "And beautiful. Not a dog or cat or something that'll run away." The boy paused in his looking around to turn his gaze on the count. "Money is no object."

The count studied the boy for several long moments. There were several pets that he could offer, if he chose to sell to the boy at all - but what would be the consequences?

_/Let's see - ah, he would be perfect./_

A secretive smile slowly spread across the Chinese man's lips, a hand raising to them. "I have just the pet for you. Please - the way."

Watching as Count D headed for a door leading to the back of the shop Riku hesitated for a moment before following. The sweet smell of incense seemed to put his mind at ease, thoughts once in turmoil smoothing out.

He was the only child of a big-shot businessman who dealt with international stock and trade. Riku knew that his father had his hand in a few less-upstanding areas; namely drugs and prostitution. He's heard more than one one-sided conversation between his dad and the unknown men he dealt with as well as hearing the messages that were often left on their home machine.

Riku couldn't care less about that.

Ever since his mother died of an illness when he was eight his father had spent more and more time out and less with his son. Riku couldn't remember the last time he'd even spoken to his dad face-to-face, let alone sat down to just spend time with. That's why he wanted a pet - it was something that would love and need him - not ignore and nearly abandon him as his father had when he needed him most.

"In here."

Count D's velvet voice drew Riku out of his thoughts and the teen realized that the shop was a lot bigger than he originally thought. /_Whoa - don't judge a book by it's cover, I guess._/ Stepping into the dark room after the count Riku jumped at the light touch to his arm, heart hammering in his chest. "Wait here - I shall turn on a light." He felt the count move away at that, the room nearly silent except for...swishing?

"Is it a big fish?" With the dim visibility Riku could see the outline of what appeared to be a rather large tank dominating most of the room. A light was turned up from dim, bathing the room in a soft glow. Count D became visible once again, standing next to the tank.

"You could say that," came the silky voice, slender man raising a hand, beckoning. "Come, the ladder is here - you can make you decision after seeing him."

/_Him? How do you tell with fish?_/ Riku was already moving forward, reaching the side of the tank and beginning to climb. He was unexplainably nervous, swallowing hard as he made the long climb o the top. /_It's just a fish. He wouldn't send me up here if it was dangerous, right?_/

There was a two-foot ledge at the top and Riku stepped onto it, looking a the dark water rippling below. He could make out a shadowy form swimming below and knelt down, trying to make out what it was. The 'he' that the count had mentioned circled the bottom of the tank before it form grew larger, breaking the surface of the water with a loud splash.

And Riku's breath caught.

There, body seemingly suspended in the air was a creature that he'd only read about in fairy-tales. It was a fish of sorts, lower half covered in deep-blue scales that sparkled in the light. The upper half was that of a boy, slightly tanned with a mass of wild brown spikes on his head. Droplets of water clung to his arms and chest and as Riku watched to other, transfixed, the half-fish half-boy looked down at him with the clearest blue eyes he'd ever seen. Then he was hitting the water, the salty spray washing over Riku and forcing him to turn away to shield his face.

The silver-haired boy knelt there, crouched next to the pool with a stunned expression on his face. The mer-boy had gone back to swimming near the bottom of the tank, just a shadow among the waves. He stayed there for a long moment, watching the dark form until his knees began to ache. It was then that he rose, climbing down the side of the tank to where Count D was waiting. The older man had a sly smile playing on his lips, taking in the boy's soaked form. "Well? Would he make a suitable pet for you?"

Riku was sure that he'd been drugged. Or was dreaming. How else would he explain what he saw/_Be that as it may.._/

"How much?"

The smirk on the count's face grew wider, slender man nodding. "I'll draw up a contract."

It was a bit later that the teen was looking over the sheet of paper in the front area of the store, disbelief etched into his features.

"There are three conditions that you must follow," the count was saying, a delicate finger pointing out each. "One; you must keep him in a clean, large tank suitable for ocean-type fish."

"We have a 30-foot indoor and connected outdoor pool," Riku put in. "I'll have it converted for him." The count nodded before continuing.

"Two; you must feed him fresh fish everyday, twice a day. Third, you must never show him to anyone. If any of these conditions are broken then the contract becomes void and the shop will not take responsibility for what may happen. Is that understood?"

Nodding in response Riku took a hold of the pen the count offered, signing it then watching as D did the same. A second was signed and given to the teen. "Contact me once the arrangements have been made and I will have him transported to you."

"Ah - yes. Thank you."

Count D gave the boy a smile that sent a shiver down his spine. "The pleasure is all mine."

Later that night as Riku collapsed onto his bed he looked at the contract sitting on his nightstand, still in shock. /_I can't believe what happened today._/ Rolling onto his back the teen threw an arm over his eyes. /_I'll have to think of a name.. Breeze? No, that's stupid. Tide? Laaame._/

Mulling over it he recalled the mer-boy's form poised in the air, those bright blue eyes staring at him with innocent curiosity. /_..Sora.._/ The name fit him, in Riku's mind, and it was with a name chosen that he drifted off into dreams of sparkling fins and sky-blue eyes.

* * *

A week later Riku found himself leaving the fish market, bags heavy with his purchases. He had called the count the day before and they arranged for his purchase to be delivered to his house that day and he was a bundle of nerves.

"I shall have him there by mid-afternoon," the count had assured. "Why don't you go and get food and things for him? I'm sure you two will be able to bond right away. I'll throw in some incense to make him feel at home."

So, with an assortment of fish and sea-safe toys Riku headed back to his house (he hated to call it a mansion but really, it was what it was), pausing at seeing a truck with 'Count D's Pet Shop' printed on its side pulling out past the front gates../_He's here-_/ Without thinking he broke into a run, not stopping until he'd gone through the house and into the inside pool area.

The water rippled and for a moment Riku hesitated, setting the bags down before walking over to the pool's edge. Slipping off his shoes and pulling his pants legs up to his knees Riku went to the pool's steps, going down the first two. The ripples must have alerted the other of his presence because he soon saw the mer-boy swimming through the opening in the pool leading outside and head towards him. Sucking in a breath Riku held it as the boy paused several feet away, head poking out at the water to peer at him curiously.

"Hey there." Riku's voice was soft in what he hoped was a coaxing manner, a small smile on his lips. "Is the water comfortable?" He wasn't sure what he was expecting but the other cocked his head, a hesitant smile spreading onto his lips. /_He's.. really cute._/ Holding a hand out slowly Riku licked his lips, voice still soft. "Come."

The sea-bound boy seemed to mull it over before swimming closer to the silver-haired teen, inches from his outstretched hand. After a moment he moved forward, nuzzling his cheek against the palm of the offered hand, damp skin cool against Riku's warm fingers. Riku felt himself relax, not realizing how tensed he was up until that moment.

"My name is Riku. I'll call you Sora - is that alright?" Fingers stroking the boy's cheek lightly Riku moved it to his hair, the mer-boy's hesitant smile spreading into something that made his heart warm. "I guess it passes, then."

After feeding Sora (it was rather difficult to watch such a cute face tear into a raw fish but Riku supposed it wouldn't have appealed to him if he'd had it cooked) the teen went into the bag of toys he had gotten for him; a pail, a rubber duck (which Sora had looked at quizzically before biting into - he jerked in shock when the inflated rubber toy popped and gave Riku the saddest puppy-dog eyes he'd ever seen) as well as several other inflatable toys.

The silver-haired teen was blowing up the last one, a beach ball, when he heard splashing from the pool as Sora ducked under water. /_Huh, must have gotten tired of watching._/ Finishing the ball off he bumped it into the water, looking over the assortment of items. Sora's form swimming towards the surface of the water drew his attention, a smile playing on his lips at seeing the pail in the boy's grasp. /_I guess he likes it-_/

-_Splash!-_

Gasping and jumping back all too late Riku found himself soaked, dripping with salty water. "Sora!" His voice was more shocked than anything and mer-boy in question grinned, flipping onto his back and splashing the water with his tail. Riku watched for a moment, blinking. /_Does he want me to play with him?_/

Looking down at his clothes the silver-haired teen shrugged before pulling off his shirt to toss aside. "You know, you're gonna have to pay for that." Sora had stopped to watch curiously but grinned when a boxer-clad Riku dove in, flicking his tail happily.

* * *

Riku had fallen into a routine after getting Sora from Count D's; during the week he would wake up around 6AM and head to the pool where the mer-boy was kept. After feeding the brunet he'd hop in the pool for a swim, playing games like tag (Sora always won) keep-away (it was a toss-up, depending on how determined Riku was) and just enjoying each other's company. After an hour Riku would get out, promising to see the other boy later and rush to the main bathroom to catch a shower and dress for school. After school he would go to the market to get Sora a fresh supply of fish and head home, changing into swim trunks before going to the pool to feed the mer-boy and work on homework while Sora swam or watched from the edge of the pool.

His father, as usual, was around little to none of the time - which was fine, Riku realized. He didn't need the older man's alcohol-thick breath or brief attempts at being a good father. All he needed was for Sora to be happy and he was perfect.

Closing his book and stretching from the table and chair he had brought into the pool Riku looked over to where Sora was resting his arms against the edge of the pool's sides. As he stood the mer-boy beamed, pushing away to do an underwater back-flip. "Want me to play, do you?" The silver-haired teen couldn't help but smile in return, taking in the near-ecstatic expression. /_That report took longer than I thought it would - he's been waiting the whole time._/

Stepping over to where the brunet was waiting Riku dove off the edge, the familiar sting of salt-water greeting his eyes as well as a pair of pleased blue ones. Flashing a grin he swam back up for air, tossing his head back to push the damp silver strands out of his eyes. Sora rose as well, soon swimming over to the beach-ball to hit Riku's way with his tail.

The teen hit the ball back, legs kicking lightly in the pool. "You've got it easy, you know that Sora?" He wasn't sure if Sora understood him when he spoke but he recognized his name, damp spikes flipping as he tilted his head at his master after hitting the ball back to him. "No school, no money worries - you can just stay here all day and play."

Letting the ball hit the water with a soft _splash_ Sora watched the teen for a moment, taking in the relaxed posture and wistful smile before seeming to come to a decision. Tail flicking he swam over to Riku's side, the silver-haired teen's expression giving away to confusion as Sora swam close - then promptly turned his back on him. The mer-boy looked over his shoulder expectantly, hands raising to pat his own shoulders.

/_Huh?_/ "What?" The blue-eyed sea creature's tail flicked under the water, gaze expectant. Not sure what he wanted Riku slowly closed the foot and a half between them, raising his own hands to rest on the boy's shoulders lightly. "Like this?"

A bright smile was his answer and he gasped as Sora jerked forward, Riku's fingers tightening their grip on reflex before they both went splashing underneath the pool's water.

/_Hey! Give me a warning!_/ Heart pounding in his chest as they shot across the pool Riku felt more aware of his surroundings than he'd ever had before. The sound of the water rushing against his ears; the feel of Sora's powerful tail propelling them forward; the salty taste of the water that seemed to seep into his skin. Shifting from his position the teen wrapped his arms around Sora's neck loosely and was nearly jolted off as the mer-boy shot downward, back curving in a delicate arch before heading nearly straight up, up-

-_Whoosh-splash!-_

Gasping for air as they broke the surface of the water Riku felt as if time froze, eyes wide despite the stinging of the salty water and rushing air. They were at least several feet above the pool and the silver-haired teen felt as if they were flying through the air, heart stopping and breath catching in his throat. /_This is - amazing!_/ Then gravity caught up with the pair and he had just seconds to take a breath and close his eyes before they hit the water, Sora darting for the round opening against the far wall of the pool leading to the outside area.

As Sora reached the outside he rose to the surface, more slowly than he had earlier, coming to a stop near a silver ladder. Riku unwrapped his arms from around the mer-boy and shifted to the cool metal, limbs trembling slightly. The teen noted Sora's furrowed brows and apparently worried expression. He probably was - Riku's eyes were red, chest heaving for breath and he couldn't seem to keep his fingers from twitching. Slowly, a shaky smile spread across the silver-haired boy's lips before breaking out into a full-blown grin. "That was fantastic!"

The brunet seemed to breathe a sigh of relief and grinned back at the teen, twirling in place. Riku let out a breathless laugh, scrubbing his face with a hand to try and clear his blurred vision. "Is that what it's like for you? Well, maybe not - you get to do it all the time. But _man_-" Sighing Riku shifted to rest his rear on the second-lowest step of the ladder, hooking his arms around the handle bars to keep from slipping off. "I don't know how to thank you - wait."

Pleased blue eyes flickered with curiosity as Riku dove under the water, Sora diving under after him and moving under the boy to swim on his back, looking up. The teen glanced down before a look of realization crossed his features and he paused mid-swim, tapping a hand to his chest before pointing towards the pool's indoor-outdoor opening. Understanding the silent communication Sora flipped around and waited until he felt strong fingers gripping his shoulders before shooting forward, swimming swiftly through the entrance and over to the pool steps. Riku wasn't as breathless upon coming up, but then it being the second time around he knew what to expect.

The heavy feeling in his legs from getting out of the water so quickly was ignored as Riku went for his towel, rough-drying himself off. "I'll be back in a bit," he called to Sora as the mer-boy pouted at his quick exit, tail flicking behind him. Riku just grinned, damp feet padding dully against the wood flooring as he made his way out of the pool and into the main house. /_I hope he likes it.._/

* * *

An hour, Ziploc bag, several trips and extension cords later Riku was standing before a puzzled-looking Sora, the sea creature's strong arms folded on the edge of the pool. His master had brought in several odd items and looking rather proud of himself.

"This," Riku said, patting the large square box on wheels. "Is a TV. I hadn't even thought about how bored you must be when I'm at school or doing homework, so you can watch this from time to time." The teen then held up a rectangular-shaped object sealed in a thin, clear covering. "And this is a remote. The freezer bag should be alright if you drop it in the pool, but keep it out of the water, okay?" When Sora blinked Riku sighed, a fond sort of smile on his face as he moved forward.

Crouching down next to the pool (he had taken a quick shower and changed into a pair of pyjama bottoms so getting soaked again wasn't high on his agenda) he took a hold of one of Sora's hands, wrapping his fingers firmly around the remote. "This turns it on." Making sure the other was paying attention he guided his thumb to the 'POWER' button, smirking as Sora started when the television came to life. "And off. The buttons here change the channel-" Guiding his thumb to a set of arrows Riku had him press each, going up and then down. "And these the volume." Doing the same with those set of arrows he then released Sora's hand, resting his arm over a bent knee. "And there you have it. Hours upon hours of entertainment."

Sora looked down at the odd object in his hands before looking up at the TV, then at Riku. A slow smile spread across his lips and the brunet hugged the remote to his chest, quickly making use of the channel-changing buttons and flicking through them.

"I guess it passes, then," Riku said with a grin, moving over to the sleeping bag he had brought in on one of his trips. Unravelling it he laid out the pillow as well as a comforter, folding it over to put under the sleeping bag for a more comfortable lay. "Since it's Friday I'll spend the weekend here," he told Sora as the mer-boy looked away from the TV to watch him with interest. Pushing his make-shift bed near the edge of the pool he grabbed one of several books that were placed nearby before settling down cross-legged.

It was like that, with the soft sloshing sound of the pool and mummer of the television that Riku drifted off, curled up on his side on top of his sleeping bag with Sora watching quietly over him.

* * *

Riku was pulled into awareness the next morning to the sound of voices and music coming from the television set. _/Nn.. must of passed out with the TV on../_ Waking drowsily Riku rubbed at his eyes, slowly opening them. A light blue wall with rippling reflections caused the teen's brows to crease in confusion, lips pursing as the sound of gently lapping water met his ears as he awoke further. _/Oh, yeah. I spent the night with Sora._/

Pushing himself up and turning to face the pool it didn't take long for him to find what he was looking for; there, by the steps leading into the shallower side of the pool, was Sora. He was half-submerged with his tail resting on the third and lower steps while his torso took up the first few, head pillowed on folded arms. The sparkling blue eyes that Riku had grown to adore were closed and the mer-boy breathed deeply, still asleep with the remote set on the highest step.

_/Huh - I thought that he slept underwater. Or maybe he likes having his head propped?/_ The teen made a mental note to get a resting area of the sort set up for the bottom of the pool as he rose to his feet, wobbling a bit. He hadn't slept on the ground since he was eight on a camping trip and rising from the floor was a lot different than rolling out of bed. Arms raising over his head Riku stretched until his back cracked pleasantly before shuffling off to the kitchen to grab food for the pair of them.

"Riku."

The deep, smooth voice of his father caught the boy so off-guard he jumped and spun, a hand half-raised to press flat against his chest. Green eyes met his own in a cool gaze, the smallest of smirks playing on the older man's lips at seeing the other so rattled. "Jesus Christ! You scared the hell out of me." Riku's heart was still slamming into his ribcage and he forced himself to calm down, scowling. "I thought you were away on - business."

Whether he caught the pause Riku wasn't sure - it would have probably been ignored, anyway. The question was met with an arched brow, features shifting slightly into what Riku came to know as surprise. "I was. I'll be leaving again shortly but wanted to check in and see how you were doing." The teen snorted and he knew it was purposely ignored when the older man continued. "I also have something to talk with you about."

_/I knew it./_ Crossing his arms over his chest Riku stood, weight resting on one leg as the other tapped at the floor with bare feet. "Alright. What is it?" He frowned when the older man shook his head and motioned to the living room._/What? He's being awful considerate today./_ One shoulder raising in a shrug he followed his father into the living room and flopped down on his favourite chair while the older man took a seat for himself. "Well?"

"Are you in a hurry to go somewhere?" His father arched a brow as he asked, giving the boy's pyjama-clad form a pointed look. "You seem to be in a hurry."

Riku shifted in his seat, looking away. "I'm hungry," was all he offered, arms still crossed over his chest. The feeling in his gut told him that he wouldn't like what he was about to hear and he was glad not to have food for his stomach to churn.

After giving him a long look the older man turned away as well, one arm resting on the arm of his plush leather chair and the other resting on it at the elbow, hand flicking out. "You've been doing better with keeping up with your assignments and attending classes," he stated, turning back to Riku with a nod. "Good."

_/Told to him by the housemaid I bet,/_ Riku couldn't help but grumble mentally, huffing down into his seat. The older man continued. "I've been making major changes from within the company but there is always room for improvement - for more money to be made." He pause, waiting until the teen looked over at him before continuing again. "We have been discussing collaboration with the Wallace company and see a bright and prominent future ahead. Though we can do some now, there's a way for our companies to truly become one and flourish." He paused again and it was all Riku could do to keep from groaning, his stomach twisting until he felt it would rip its self in half. "That would be for our children to marry."

"NO!"

Riku jumped to his feet at the declaration, hands curled into fists and an unbelieving expression on his face. "What the hell is this, medieval times? You can't just make me marry someone I don't even know for business!"

The silver-haired elder didn't seem fazed by Riku's act of outrage, fingertips meeting together in a bridge over his lap. "Calm down, Riku. Just think of the opportunity we have here. With this marriage I can-"

"That's it! It's always about you!" The teen was in a fury, pacing back and forth in front of his seat though never taking his eyes off of the aqua-green ones much like his own. "You don't care about my life! You've never cared-"

"Now Riku, I'm thinking of the family-"

"-it's always about you and your whores! Why can't-"

"-_Don't_ you take that tone with me, young man-"

"-you just act like a father for once and pretend to care?"

"ENOUGH!" The shouted word was emphasized with the heady thud of the older man's chair against the carpet, having risen so quickly the oak and fabric piece was thrown backwards. "This is not your decision to make! I've worked my ass off most of mine and _all_ of _your_ life for us to live in luxury. You want to act like an adult and make your own choices? _Fine._" His tone had taken on an icy edge and a sneer made its way onto the elder's lips, staring down the still-fuming though wavering teen before him. "Get out. Pack one bag and go out on your own and take care of yourself. You see how it is out there with no one to lend a helping hand and none of _daddy's money_ to fall back on."

Both men stare hard at one another, one tall and unshaken and the other determined and trembling slightly, fingers clenching and un-clenching into fists. After a moment the elder sighed, smoothing a hand through his hair and absently picking non-existent dust from his front. "You and Marlene will get along fine," he says after a quiet moment, the perfect mask back in place. "You'll see - think over it this weekend."

Twisting his wrist to check his watch Riku's father gave a slight nod before turning to head towards the doorway. "You have three days, Riku - you may as well get used to the idea." And with those last words he was gone, having done more damage in less than ten minutes than imaginable.

Riku stared in the spot his father had occupied only moments ago, stunned. It was nearly five minutes before, after pulling himself out of the spot he was fixed in, Riku threw himself onto the couch and screamed.

* * *

Later that night Riku was settled back in his sleeping bag, staring up at the ceiling of the poolroom. _Married - I can't believe his nerve! What the hell.._ The soft lapping of salt-water against the sides of the pool did little to calm him and Riku rolled onto his side, facing the pool. Sora was at the edge near him, eyes fixed on the flickering images on the screen. As if sensing being watched the hybrid turned, offering s small smile before quickly turning back to the screen.

"You're hopelessly addicted to _Baywatch_, aren't you?" Glancing up as a man flailed out in the water a ways out from the beach that was soon followed by a slow-motion clip of the busty lifeguard running in slow-motion Riku chuckled. "As if. I don't know about you but all the swimmers _I_ know have no chest whatsoever."

Aside from the slight tilt of his head at Riku's voice Sora showed no sign of hearing him - not that he ever responded like he understood spoken words. Propping himself up with an elbow Riku watched the water-bound brunet quietly.

_If I left I wouldn't be able to take care of Sora._ Stomach twisting painfully at the thought of loosing such a beautiful creature and companion Riku looked away, staring unseeingly at the TV. _He would have to go back to Count D's. I can't do that to him._ Frowning to himself a deep feeling of resignation rolled through the teen, lax hand fisting a hand full of sleeping bag. _I'll - I'll do it for Sora. Father, this girl, the company - none of it means anything to me. Only Sora does._

When he first felt something cool and wet pressed against his lips Riku laid shock-still, eyes snapping into focus. It was when a pair of hesitant blue eyes and the salty taste of the pool water seeped between his lips that Riku realized that Sora was _kissing_ him of all things, half-suspended out of the pool to reach the distracted teen's lips and hands pressed flat against the side of the pool.

Neither boy moved for a long moment, the simple press of lips against one another seeming to put them in a trance. It was when Sora pulled back that Riku found he could breathe again, blinking several times as the other gave him a curious look before turning back to the TV, still suspended. Riku blinked again, dazed, before looking at the screen as well, mentally trying to grope for some kind of hand-hold.

The lifeguard, having dragged the drowning man out of the water and to shore was performing CPR. Her hands held the man's mouth open as she gave him the Kiss of Life, stopping every couple of seconds to pump his chest. _So this is what he-_ Riku didn't have time to finish the thought when Sora leaned forward again, one hand raising to pinch his nose as he fixed his mouth over Riku's and blew.

"Mmngh!" Jerking back sputtering and coughing Riku raised a hand to his mouth, as much to keep from hacking all over the place as well as fend off another assault. Sora, for his part, looked quite puzzled by this turn of events and moved forward, seeming to think that Riku needed more air.

"T-that's enough! I'm fine," Riku managed to gasp, waving Sora away. The mer-boy continued to look baffled, cocking his head. "CPR is for people who've swallowed water," the silver-haired teen tried to explain, taking a deep breath. "I don't need air because I'm - well, er, I know how to breathe on my own." _Wow, Riku, you should give speeches._ Sitting up a bit Riku made swimming motions followed by flailing. "If I were drowning, _then _I can use air. Got it?"

Sora, for his part, gave Riku a thoughtful look before turning back to the TV. When he continued to watch without acknowledging the teen Riku sighed, reaching behind him for one of the books he brought in for reading. They spent the rest of the night like that, Sora finishing his show before flipping channels to a black-and-while western while Riku's concentration flickered between his book and the events of the day until he finally fell into the welcoming blackness of sleep.

* * *

The following day Riku devoted to Sora. They swam, played, watched TV and did just about everything that could be done when confined to a pool. Riku even dug out a book of poetry to read to the other, sitting on the second step leading into the pool while Sora rested his head on the teen's lap. Though he probably didn't understand the pretty words it seemed to be enough to be near and listening to Riku, blue eyes sliding close and tail flicking lazily as the silver-haired teen picked out his favourites.

When Riku left to grab Sora's food supply he didn't so much as cast a glance at the dark car sitting across the street, nor did he notice the two stocky figures that followed half a block behind him during the length of his trip.

* * *

Riku awoke sometime around 3:30AM.

Blinking Sleepily at the now-familiar surroundings of the pool the silver-haired teen pushed himself up, looking around. The TV was dark, having been shut-off after their movie and the dim poolside lights revealed just a few floating devices and rippling waves.

_I must have woken up when Sora went under,_ he mused, stretching with a wide yawn before kicking the sleeping bag away to get up. His body was giving him various complaints - none of which he could deal with right there.

One bathroom break later Riku headed towards the kitchen, craving something salty. Padding down the long hall and passing several doors the teen turned, starting to take the short-cut through the sitting room- "There! Grab him!"

Before his sleep-befuddled mind could process what was happening Riku found himself in a strong grip, hands roughly jerking his arms behind him. "What the fuck?" He couldn't see his captor but struggled to pull himself out of the grip, kicking his heel back and catching the other squarely in the shin. The man cursed and his grip loosened slightly though he soon tightened it again, grinding Riku's wrists together to hold with one hand before the other came down to punch Riku in the back of the head, bright spots flashing before the teens eyes.

"Fucking brat! Be still!" Riku heard a snort from beside him - the guy's partner - followed by a low tisking sound.

"Seriously, you're having trouble with this kid? Maybe you should wait until we have an easier assignment - shooting fish in a barrel or herding bunnies, hey?"

"Shut the hell up," Riku's captor growled, holding the boy's arms at an uncomfortable angle. Riku hissed as he was shaken harshly, bones grinding together under the pressure. "Alright, kid, where's your pops gone off to?"

Gritting his teeth the silver-haired boy turned as best as he could, getting a half-glimpse of a scruffy beard and piercing brown-eyes. "How the hell should I know? He doesn't tell me anything."

"Wrong answer."

The blow to the side of his head was as much unexpected as it was painful. White flashed before his vision and Riku stumbled, knees going weak. Groaning he closed his eyes, dizziness taking hold.

The other guy - about a head shorter than Riku himself and clean-shaven with a chubby face - made a low sound. "It doesn't matter, anyway." Reaching into the jacket of his suit he pulled out a small gold case, withdrawing a cigar from inside and putting the rest away before lighting it with an equally gold Zippo. "We're just here to leave the warning - come on, bring the kid."

After tying a rope to bind his wrists together Riku found himself being dragged across his house, terror gripping his chest. "If it's money you want I'll give it to you," he spoke quickly, looking around for something - _anything_ he could use to help him get away and grab a phone.

Snorting the guy pulling Riku shook his head, the teen just seeing it out of the corner of his eye. "Nice try, kid, but you're dad's fucked us around too much for that. We're just here to leave him a -_friendly reminder_ of what he owes us." Both men laughed at that, going through the doorway leading to the pool. "No offence, kid."

"Whoa!" The chubby man made a face, flicking the ashes from his cigar carelessly on the floor. "Why the hell does it smell like the damn beach in here? Jeez." He arched a brow at the television set as well as the lightly-bobbing floating devices then seem to shrug it off, motioning to one of the heavy metal benches against the walls of the poolroom. "Tie him to that, will ya?"

Riku's eyes automatically went to the pool, searching for a dark silhouette under the water. There was none. "Wh - what are you going to do to me?" He hated how his voice cracked when asking the question but most of him didn't give a damn. He was scared for his life - and if the angry pulsing behind his temple meant anything then they weren't men who just dropped by for casual house calls.

The biggest of the trio ignored the shaky words, instead dragging Riku with him over to the nearest bench. Sir-Talks-A lot, though, as Riku's mind had absently dubbed him, took a long drag from his cigar, puffing it out through his nose before speaking. "Nothing much. We're just gonna help you with a little _swim._" The word was emphasized with a sharp tug at the rope behind the teen, forcing him backwards before he dropped to his knees. He could feel the cold steel of the bench against his fingers and Riku's eyes nearly lost their pupils with how wide they had grown. "It's not us you should be blaming, though," the man continued as casually as one would talk of the weather, pacing slowly along the side of the pool. "It's your old man. See, it's _him_ you should be really pissed-off at. Boss put the word in to off his kid as a warning and who are we to go against the boss's orders?"

"You talk to much," the larger male grunted, giving the rope a final tug before reaching around it to pick it up, rather awkwardly with it's width and Riku's weight pulling the middle of it down. "Kid, get on your feet."

"But you - but you can't _do_ this!" Despite Riku's unwillingness he found himself hoisted up and being dragged forward. "This is illegal! I have nothing to do with whatever the hell it is my dad does and-"

"Life's not fair, kid." Sir-Talks-A lot shrugged, un-phased by the boy's cries. "Look on the bright side - you won't have to deal with him or the other crap life is - heh heh, sorry, _was_ - bound to throw your way."

Riku, at the edge of the pool he'd given his life to since getting Sora, balanced himself carefully on the edge, though his fall would be determined by the man holding him just short of the water's edge. The teen started to open his mouth - to speak, plead, beg or curse he isn't sure - when the shorter man gave a short nod to his partner. The boy was struck hard on the back of the head before being pushed forward, the weight of the bench coupled with loosing his balance flipping him to land back-first in the pool.

Through the hazy feeling in his mind and dream-like waves Riku saw the pair standing over him, the smaller of the two seeming to say something before they disappeared from sight. His last thoughts weren't of cursing the gangsters or his father - they were of Sora's bright-blue eyes and intoxicating smile, slick hands touching his face and lips against his own and _Sora…Sora…_

* * *

'_Dad! Dad!'_

_A pair of piercing green eyes and long silver hair turns to the sound, the makings of a teasing smile playing on pale lips. A boy standing not even half the man's height runs towards him across the snow-strewn street, laughing and with arms wide open. The older man crouches down, spreading his arms in welcome and the boy draws closer, closer-_

_And falls through him, falling through a wall of ice-cold water that chills him to the bone. Swimming franticly the boy turns away from the inky blackness, looking towards the white-washed streets that he'd just crashed through. His father stands there, staring down at him with a calculating look, coldness in his eyes. 'Dad!' The boy tries to call out but the water is filling his mouth, his lungs - he can't breathe-_

_Soft, warm hands brush against Riku's cheeks and he turns towards them, now an able-bodied teenager. Sora's there, eyes holding their sparkling happiness and good cheer as his touch seems to breathe life back into the silver-haired teen. Reaching up with one hand Riku places his palm on top of smaller ones and, with a cheesy grin and flick of his tail, Sora drives away the darkness and the cold as easily as one brushes away a cobweb. He can see so clearly now - _so clearly_ - all that he needed was right in front of him in the small form of the mer-boy._

_Riku can feel himself sinking again and he doesn't fight it, instead welcoming the vast unknown so long as Sora is there beside him.._

* * *

_So this is what it's like to be dead._

Riku didn't open his eyes; why should he? What would he see? A vast oasis of bodies, lost souls floating in limbo? Death's boney hand reaching out to grasp him by the neck and toss him into the fiery pits of hell? One thing was for certain, though - it sure was wet.

…_Wet?_

Slowly, Riku felt his senses come about him; the cool press of water against him from all sides, the solid weight of the bench still attached to him by the rope holding him in place and two firm points of pressure - one over his mouth and the other holding his nose.

It was those feeling coming lazily to him that made the teen open his eyes.

It was difficult to see much at first through his blurred vision but swaying brown. At shifting the drifting mass was drawn back, proving to have been Sora's hair as the mer-boy's face came into focus. The brunet's expression was etched with worry but at seeing Riku blinking stupidly at him a relief seemed to sweep through him, strong arms pulling Riku into a tight embrace.

_Sora! Of course - and they say TV rots the mind! Ha!_ The sea-bound had what most people would say was an unhealthy addiction to '_Baywatch'_ and has seen more than his fair share of CPR and shared breathing. _He probably swam in from the outside pool a the splash thinking it was me coming to have a swim with him. Thank god._

Twisting a bit in Sora's grip the mer-boy quickly pulled away, bringing his lips over Riku's for a fresh dose of air. Pulling away afterwards Riku tugged at his wrists, looking back and looking at Sora pointedly. He got the message easily enough and swam behind the silver-haired teen, fingers working carefully at the knots.

It took more than a dozen air-doses and frustrating tail-flicks but eventually Riku felt the bindings loosen enough for him to free himself, quickly kicking for the surface. With a push from Sora he soon broke through to fresh air, coughing and hacking and clinging to the edge of the pool for dear life. Sora popped up next to him, a hand patting at the boy's back.

"Oh - My - GOD!" Riku exclaimed when he could finally breathe without going into a coughing fit, closing his eyes as he pressed his face against the pool's edge. His heart was pounding, limbs beginning to shake from the shock of it all. "This - is so - fucking - insane," he gasped, willing his nerves to calm and mind to stop racing. _It isn't safe here at all - what if they come back? How am I going to protect Sora?_

Opening his eyes in surprise at this though Riku turned to the other boy, who stopped patting his back and was rubbing it, looking worried. He obviously knew that it wasn't some game Riku was playing - this was serious.

"Sora." The mer-boy perked at this, head tilting. Reaching out with one trembling hand Riku took a hold of the one that wasn't pressed against his back, squeezing. "We - we can't stay here anymore. I don't know what I'm going to do but I know that I don't want to lose you. Do you understand?"

Worried blue eyes studied Riku for a long, quiet moment and Riku held back a whine of frustration. _Of course he doesn't understand! We're too different._ Just as he was pulling away slick fingers pulsed in a returning squeeze, followed by a short bob of a nod. The silver-haired teen couldn't help a surprised look but his heart skipped a beat, throat constricting. "Do you want me to stay with you, too?"

Another nod, this one quick and followed by several others.

Blowing out a breath he didn't know he was holding Riku licked his lips, feeling cold and gross but - oddly pleased, none-the-less. "Alright. I'll do everything I can to make that happen - I promise."

It wasn't planned, nor was it expected but at that moment Riku leaned forward and down to get momentum to pull himself out of the pool as Sora leaned in, a question in his eyes but no voice to bring it to life. Their lips met and there was spark - something that made the silver-haired teen freeze and Sora pause in thought. Gazes locked the pair stayed that way, hands to bare skin and the gentle pressure of their lips together their only physical contact. Then both smiled, Sora's heart-stopping in its sweetness and Riku's breath taking in it's beauty, had they been seen. Both pulled away at the same time and Riku was out of the pool, feet pounding as he ran to the nearest phone. There was at least one person he could call.

* * *

Count D sighed, carefully painted nails rubbing lightly at his temples. "For the last time, T-chan, you are _not_ allowed to eat anyone without my permission, intruder or not. Is that clear?"

"Sorry Count." The man-eating beast, lips still smeared with blood, didn't seem intimidated or sorry in the least. Instead he used an extended claw to pick at his teeth around a pleased grin. The mangled remains of the intruder - mostly just clothing and bone - lay at his feet, an expression of horror etched on to what remained of his face.

Heaving another sigh Count D waved a hand. "I suppose the rest can go to the tigers - that will eliminate most of the clean-up, at least." Turning to find the doorway which lead to the large cats the Count started in surprise at the sudden sound of the phone ringing, scowling in annoyance. "Oh hells bells - who could be calling at this hour?"

"I could eat 'em," T-chan piped up, eyes sparkling with hope and blood-lust. Though at the Count's glare he quickly backed down, resigning himself to the occasional meaty-treat.

Slipper-clad feet hurried over to the nearest phone, snatching it up. He didn't bother to hide his annoyance at whoever was on the other line. "This better be good."

There was a several-second pause and the Count was about to hang up in disgust before a weak, familiar voice rang out on the other end of the line. "Count? I - I'm sorry for calling so late, but I didn't know who to call.."

"..Riku?" His tone had come down from anger, tinted with only the slightest surprise. By the time the teen re-told what happened and lapsed into an anxious silence a secretive smile had made its way on to the Count's lips, one hand on the handle of the phone while the other pressed a delicate finger to the corner of his mouth. "If you wish to stay together there's only one way and this will make going back to the life you have now impossible. Are you still willing to do so, knowing this?"

"Yes." There was no pause or hesitance in his response nor his tone; Riku was more sure with this than anything he had been in his life.

"Then I'll help you. You must do everything I say and with full-intentions. I'll be there within the hour."

* * *

Though the wind whipped furiously at his clothing Riku didn't feel the chill in the early morning air. He was waiting, trembling, fingers curled in a white-knuckle grip around the handle of a ruggedly-sharpened knife, ivory handle cool to the touch. The sky was slowly gaining color, the near-black blue fading into a deep purple and slowly growing lighter.

'_You will find the highest point on the beach overlooking the ocean,' the Count said, reaching into the folds of his robe and pulling out the ivory-handled knife. 'Wait there until sunrise. When the sun first starts to rise from the horizon, force this blade through your heart and leap into the ocean.'_

_Riku stared slack-jawed at the Chinese man, eyes fixed on the blade. 'You're…serious,' he murmured, mouth suddenly dry. It was surreal - like a dream. Or a B-rate movie._

'_Dead serious." Though the tone was that the man's expression said otherwise, eyes laughing and the corners of his mouth turned in apparent amusement. 'You don't have to tell me yes or no - there's still time for you to change your mind. Once the sun begins the rise you have until it's fully risen to decide.'_

_Swallowing hard Riku pulled his eyes away from the blade to the Count's face, then to the truck they had taken. The back of it was glass covered in a large sheet, filled with salt-water. The sheet had been pulled away once they'd gotten to the ocean's edge and Sora watched them, small hands pressed against the edge of the glass, eyes wide and anxious. Sea-green met ocean-blue and after a long moment Riku reached out to take the knife from Count D's pale fingers, turning without a word to head for the rocky cliff he knew to be on that particular beach._

Blinded temporarily by the bright yellow seeming to break from the ocean's surface Riku felt his hands moving on their own, both grasping the end of the knife's handle and pointing the blade towards his chest. His green eyes were shut tight, breath hitching and heart slamming against his ribcage as his arms stretched out before him, tense and ready. Distantly he could hear the faint cry of seagulls out looking for their morning meal, the almost soothing sound of waves slamming into the rocks below.

_For Sora - this is the only way._ His hands shook, though when the trembling extended through all of his form it felt as if he were perfectly still. The sun was more than halfway up and Riku could feel the light brightening behind his closed eyelids, the world around him seeming to awaken. The fierce wind had died down into something calmer, more like the gentle caress of a lover. Riku swallowed again - the sun was nearly up, its rays casting away the darkness of night and brining with it hope, a new beginning-

Riku rammed the knife into his chest.

The pain - god, was there anything like it? - eyes flying open he tried to gasp, throat filling with blood and reducing his cry to choked gurgling. Knees going weak Riku doubled over, vision wavering and swaying as he tried to remember the rest, what he was supposed to do-

_T-the edge-!_

One trembling, shaking footstep followed another, than another. Once as far as he could go Riku looked down, the crashing waves looking like melding clouds and he was falling into the sky, higher and higher and-

Everything went black.

* * *

The familiar chime of the bell at the entrance to Count D's echoed hollowly throughout the store. A blond-haired detective made his way in, a cigarette between his teeth and his usual scowl on his lips. He was a regular at the shop; D hadn't bothered to look up from where he was setting snacks down on the low coffee table.

"Ah, my dear detective," he practically purred, sending a sly smile the other's way. "Just in time for tea."

The scowl on the other man's face deepened at that, the casually dressed cop plopping down heavily on the couch. "It seems like it's always tea time here. Any excuse for sweets with you." Sucking on the cigarette he let out a plume of smoke in a long stream, wordlessly taking the delicate dish Count D handed to him to flick his ashes in. "Have you heard the news?"

Setting a cup and saucer before Leon and taking up his own Count D settled down beside the blond, taking a sip of the tea. _A bit more sugar.._ "News? About?"

Leon leaned forward, setting the saucer down on the low table with the cigarette balanced on its edge and shifted to reach behind him, pulling out half of a folded paper and handing it over to the Chinese male beside him. "Dewati kid's gone missing," Leon continued, taking up the tea for a mouthful before making a face and setting it back down. "His father's the head of a international trading corporation but also deals in less-upstanding business. The damn man always seems to catch wind whenever we're on him and cleans up after himself real quick."

"I see," the count murmured, eyes on the front page photo. It was one from a school picture day, made obvious enough by the crisp suit and pressed tie the silver-haired teen wore. There was a small, tight smile on his face that didn't reach his eyes, the green orbs appearing sharp even through the black and white picture. "Are there any clues?"

The cop lets out another stream of smoke before nodding. "Yeah - from the looks of things someone broke into the house and caught the kid unawares. We found rope as well as a metal bench at the bottom of a 16foot deep pool." Leon frowns, taking another pull from the cig. "Odd thing is, the kid was no where to be found. So one of several things is possible. One; he was tied down, tossed in the pool and then pulled out for some reason. Two; the _tried_ to tie him down and in the struggle a bench was knocked into the pool along with the rope. Three; he was tied down, tossed in and somehow managed to get loose and ran for his life."

Snuffing out the finished butt Leon crossed a leg over his knee. "There'd be no reason for anyone to kidnap the kid - that's not how their business runs. If they were sent to off him, he'd be dead and left on the scene. It doesn't seem likely that he would have been able to get out on his own, either." Reaching into the pocket of his jacket Leon retrieved another cigarette, sticking it between his lips though not lighting it right away. "That's where we're stumped. There's also the oddity of the poolroom its self."

Reaching out to pull the cancer stick from between the cop's lips Count D ignored the scowl, setting it down on the table before turning his attention back to the detective. It wasn't unusual for the other to come and talk about cases he was working on at the time with the pet shop owner - it seemed to help him work things out. "And what was so odd?"

The scowl was wiped off of his face and it turned to more one of confusion. "Well, the floatation devices and toys weren't so odd - it's the water. It was salt water, rather than the standardized chlorine-drenched kind." The detective shifted his gaze to the count then, eyes searching. "When questioning Mr Dewati he mentioned that the kid had bought some kind of large fish from, and I quote, 'a Petshop in Chinatown.' What did you sell the kid?"

Count D had been under Leon's steady glare quite a few times and was quite used to it, taking a quiet sip of tea before speaking. "I did indeed sell him a 'large fish.' Did you not see it during your investigation?" A slim brow was arched in mild surprise at the detective and the blond huffed before reaching out to snatch up his stolen cigarette.

"Not a trace. Odder than taking the kid if they left him to drown - why would they take a damn fish? And how?" Stuffing the stick between his lips Leon pulled out his a pack of matches, snapping off a stick to light and taking several puffs to get it started. "It makes no sense."

Count D's lips turned up into a sly smile - the one that never failed to make the hairs on Leon's neck stand on end - a low sound close to a chuckle pulled from his small frame. "Who knows, with the way the human minds work? I find the human heart to be a greater driving force."

Swallowing around the bitter taste of cigarette smoke Leon paused to fix the count with a look before snorting. "You know, I _know_ you're a freak but it still gives me the creeps," the blond cop grumbled before turning his attention back to his death stick. Count D simply sniffed and turned back to his overly-sweet drink, hiding his sly smile behind the delicate decorations of the porcelain cup.

* * *

Near the ocean floor, a lowly crab scuttled slowly over a mound of rocks, a claw reaching in to any openings it comes across in search of hidden fish. A giant squid made a slow trek across the ocean, long-limbed tentacles stretching and curling around it. The few scattering of plants swayed lazily with the current, leaves outstretched as if reaching for the sunlight miles above.

About a half mile above the ocean floor a mop of brown hair and flash of silver scales darted east, the swimming form a colored blur in the water. After a moment he paused, straightening as his head turned back in the direction he came from. The tail flickered, mouth opening to let out a short series of clicks and echoes. _"Come on!"_

A half-dozen feet behind the first form another longer, lighter figure moved. He was slower though more graceful than the other, seeming more content with learning the feel of the water around him than keeping up with his mate. Aqua-green scales reflected what little light managed to penetrate near the ocean floor and his silver hair flowed behind him like a drifting halo.

Making his way alongside the brunette the bigger male grinned, amusement dancing in his eyes. Their hands reached for each other at the same time and, with a simultaneous flick of their tails, the pair continued on into the deep unknown and even that was alright, as long as they were together.

* * *

**AN:** Urk, I've been working on this forever and hate hate _hate_ the ending D: It will probably be re-done when I'm less sick and rushed. Yes, I know it seems rushed but in order to keep with my resolution I needed _something_ (and considering this WIP has been a page away from completion for…nearly two months? It's way overdue).

This story will always say 'completed' though _I am planning on adding chapters._ Why the finished label, then? Well, that's due to the way it's set up - each chapter will be based on different pairings and different settings. The only thing that will remain is the pet shop and the count (and this way the author won't be pressed into popping out chapter after chapter ASAP ), hence the adding on to a supposedly completed fic.

…And I have no idea of that make any sense ;; It's late, I'm sick and tired, and going to bed now x.x Reviews are loved! 3 3 3 3


	2. Darkness

**Author's Notes:** Wow, it's been a while since - well - any update (lol)! So! This has been in the works pretty much since the end of the first chapter though (unlike my other chapter fics) each can stand on its own, even though it follows the same basic story. Sort of.

This is longer than the first and I'm hoping not too dry but - yes!

**Warnings:** Attempted sexual assault, lemon, character death

**Pairing:** Axel/Roxas with minor Hayner/Roxas

**Disclaimer**_:___I wish. Seriously though, gimmie? D:

**Darkness**

When Roxas was first brought into the world, he was considered dead.

It took several minutes of CPR to keep oxygen flowing to his brain and more than a dozen jolts from a infant defibrillator but the doctors got him breathing on his own again, tiny heart a flurry of flutters in his chest. Sent for a full check-up once he was stable it was three days later that the problem was found.

"I'm sorry…there's nothing we can do."

A malignant brain tumour in the boy's brain - operating at his age and with its location would do more damage that good and would result in permanent brain damage, or death. "It may grow as he does and could expand into other areas of the brain. Though it is possible that he can have a long, normal life, I'm afraid I have to make you aware of the possibility that he may not live to see two years of age. We can offer you medications to keep the headaches to a minimum and will do everything in our power to keep him as comfortable as possible."

Grief-stricken parents aren't allowed to take their child home until weeks later. A little over a year later the father leaves, declaring that they 'would have been better off having no children at all.'

Roxas did live to see two, then five, then eight. Just past his twelfth year the boy complained of blurry vision. A year and a half a year later, his vision had deteriorated to near-blindness.

"I'm sure that you are aware of this, but the tumour is growing," a doctor said when the mother and boy went in for the results of yet another CT scan. "It has reached into the reticular activation system of his brain, commonly used for sight, sound, taste and so on. Have you noticed any difficulties hearing with him, or anything else? No? Well, then it's just focused on his sight for now. I should warn you that this could expand into other parts of hi…"

And so, life went on for Roxas and his mother. The small, fragile-looking woman took on another job in order to support the pair of them and afford the medication for Roxas' headaches and, at nearly fifteen, Roxas went blind.

It was a year and several months afterwards, after years of watching Roxas playing quietly by himself in the parks and preferring to sit in his room and read rather than go and hang out with friends, that his mother spoke up.

"Maybe…we should get you a pet." Roxas, sitting on his bed and appearing to be staring off into space turned his head towards her, gaze unfocused. "To keep you company when I'm at work, hm? A cat - or maybe a dog. You've always wanted a dog, haven't you Roxas?"

"..I guess." The teenager had long since learned that anything he had been asking for, such as the black and red skateboard, that was refused and later offered by his mom, was to be followed by a disappointment of some kind. He wasn't mistaken.

There was the distinct sound of his mother brushing at the skirt of her dress - a nervous habit of hers. "It's just - I have a business trip coming up. I told them that I could stay a day, two at the most, but they need me for a week. Everything's paid for and I'll be getting extra over-time, and have some sick-days saved up from my other job-"

"It's fine, mom." Having judged her distance and stance from where he sat Roxas got up, walking over to her with a hand out a foot or so before him. Small, trembling fingers grasped his own firmly. "Really. I won't fall apart if you leave me alone for more than a few hours." Roxas could feel the tension slip away from her a bit at that and he put on his 'I'm okay' smile, a false mask that was growing harder and harder to slip into. "So - when are we getting the dog?"

-----

"Welcome to Count D's pet shop."

Before the Count stood a tired-looking woman and a child of no more than seventeen, the latter's head turned towards the chirping birds greeting their entrance, a pair of dark shades over his eyes. In one hand the woman held a cane, though she wasn't using it to walk with. Her other hand held the boy's, her palm up and his own placed within it. _/I see./_

The woman spoke up first, offering a tired smile in greeting. "Thank you. I was hoping to get a pet for Roxas here - a dog, maybe, a small one?"

"You said that I could choose it," the boy, Roxas, cut in, turning his head back in her direction. "I don't want to be seen walking some foofy-poofy-poodle."

Hiding his smirk behind delicately-painted fingers the Count hummed, musing. "If I may be so bold, your son is blind, is he not? Then are you looking for a seeing-eye dog?"

The surprise was evident on both of their faces and the woman cast a quick glance from the Count to her son. "I didn't think pet shops sold seeing-eye dogs."

"We sell pets of all kinds here at Count D's." Stepping forward the Chinese male presented his open palm to the woman who blinked at him in surprise. "If you don't mind, Madam, I shall take your son to see him. The dog will be able to better recognize its master if they initially meet alone."

The woman, obviously flustered, fretted for a moment before Roxas squeezed her palm. "It'll be fine, mom - I want this, okay?"

"I - oh, well.." With reluctance she transferred her son's hand into that of the Count's and brushed her palms along the skirt of her dress, taking a seat on the lounge couch at the Count's instruction. "Don't take too long, alright honey?"

Even with the shades on the count knew that Roxas was rolling his eyes at her worried tone and, with Roxas' hand firmly in his own, lead the boy through to the back of the store. After several moments of walking, D spoke.

"She worries about you."

The blond snorted, shrugging a shoulder. "She worries about everything. It's my condition." _/What's that smell? It's like - flowers, and earth. I wouldn't know that there were pets here if it weren't for all the noise the ones in the front were making./ _"She thinks I'll just fall over dead one day." He laughed at that, though it was bitter and without a trace of humour. "Sadly, that's possible."

The Count frowned a bit at that, turning to look at the shorter male. "Is it? What is your condition, if you don't mind my asking?"

Roxas was only mildly surprised to find that he didn't mind explaining his story - usually when people asked it was awkward, ending with him feeling their pity draped over his shoulders and a fountain of apologies for prying or for his situation. As he finished the Count didn't apologize or seem to pity him, though - instead the Chinese man murmured 'I see.' And for that, Roxas was thankful.

"Ah, here we are."

Roxas felt the Count come to a stop and paused as well, listening. _/We've been walking for a while - how big -is- this place?/_ The sound of a heavy door opening greeted his ears and soon enough he felt himself being tugged into a warm room, a slight breeze ruffling his hair and brushing against his skin. The Count slipped his hand out of the teen's own and for a moment Roxas stood there, ears straining to catch the sound of rustling or the clatter of nails against the ground. "Roxas."

Jumping a good foot into the air the blond jerked his head to his right shoulder, where the Count had come up behind him and spoke near his ear. "Jeez! Give me a stroke, why don't you?" Roxas scowled at the soft chuckle that greeted his ears, long fingers squeezing his shoulder gently.

"My apologies. I just wanted to tell you to offer a hand to the dog. It will let him know that he can approach you, as well as allow me to see how you two will get along."

The scowl pressed into a grimace at this, teenaged boy shifting a bit in place. "Offer a hand, huh?" He wasn't sure if it was the incense of the whole situation but Roxas didn't find it as foolish as he would have normally. Instead he raised a hand forward, crouching slightly to keep it low. "Uh…shake?"

It was unexpected, however, to feel a warm hand grasp his own.

"SHIT!" Jerking his hand away Roxas stumbled backwards, caught by the Count still standing behind him. "What - you - you asshole! You tricked me!" The urge to turn around and swing at the older male was strong but Roxas had no clue as to where he was or how to get out. The shop was a twisting maze of corridors and the blond didn't know if his mother would hear him calling for her.

There was another squeeze at the boy's shoulder, pacifying. "I've done nothing of the sort. This is the dog I have told you about-"

"Dog? DOG? There's no dog here, it's - it's a person!" _/What's this guy on? This joke has gone way too far!/ _Roxas could feel the anger bubbling within him, just under the surface, but it felt - distant. As if he were feeling through a wall. "Alright, you've pulled one over on me - can we please just go back now?"

Were he anywhere else, Roxas had thought later, rather than in that warm room with the darkness so thick he could feel it pressing against his skin, the blond felt that he wouldn't have done what he did. As it was the Count's voice spoke in soothing, gentle tones and the airy scent of the incense seemed to lull him into a pacifying state of mind.

"This is no joke, dear boy," the Count murmured near his ear, sending a shiver down Roxas' spine. "He is of mixed blood - a cross between an Red Irish Settler and an Australian Shepard. Both beautiful breeds who give their masters the utmost loyalty."

The Count moved to Roxas' side then and the blond could have sworn the man was two seconds from laughing, the voice light but without the teasing edge he was anticipating. "He will never abandon you, nor will he let any harm come your way. In him you would have not only a guardian…but a friend."

_A guardian - and a friend…_With the sweet smell of incense filling his nose and fogging his mind Roxas reached out into the unknown, only flinching slightly when a hand that wasn't the Count's took it in his own. The fingers were long and almost boney but held a quiet strength that put the blond at ease.

"I'll take him."

-----

_I can't believe I took him,_ Roxas groaned mentally, feet kicking absently at the underside of the front passenger's seat of his mom's car. The visit to Count D's Petshop was a blur of sweet words and even sweeter-smelling incense but once he was outside and halfway home the reality of the situation hit him.

Stranger than the visit, and even stranger than his agreeing to the new arrangement, was his mother. When he'd come out from the back with the Count and the 'dog,' all his mother had done was sigh and say, "You just had to get the biggest one you could find, didn't you?" She didn't sound upset - just wary. She wasn't around as often as she liked and, though she'd never said anything to Roxas, he suspected that she didn't trust any pet bigger than a housecat around him.

_But it' s a freaking dude!_ Shifting in his seat Roxas turned his head towards the driver's side of the car, more in reflex than anything. "Mom?"

He could hear her changing gears as they started to slow down - must be a red light. "Yes, sweetheart?"

Tapping his foot against the floor of the car Roxas shifted again. "Did - did you notice anything weird back at the shop?" It wasn't the question that he had wanted to ask but it was one that was stuck in his head. There was just something _off _about the whole thing.

"What do you mean, sweetie?" The car begun to move again and Roxas sighed, muttering a 'never mind' under his breath. Why was he the only one who seemed to think something was wrong? "Oh, that reminds me - did you think of a name for your dog?"

"Axel."

Roxas jumped at the male's voice from behind him, almost calling out in surprise. "Axel?" _/Have I gone nuts? The tumor must be messing with my sanity, too - there's no way mom would have agreed to take a - a pet -dude- home./_

It was an uncertain question but his mother took it as his answer, humming softly as she continued to drive them home.

-----

"Are you _-sure-_ you'll be alright?"

Roxas was standing awkwardly at the front door with his mother, inwardly fuming. Not only was he going crazy - by his own admission - but his mother was leaving him for a whole freaking week. He knew that they needed the money and she felt guilty enough as it was leaving him to fend for himself but the blond couldn't help but be annoyed with her for agreeing to go. Not that he could tell her that.

"Of course I will be," he said with a one-shouldered shrug, hands shoved into the pockets of his cargo pants. "I've done it before - and now I have Axel here." _/Who I'll be taking back to the pet shop when you leave,/_ he added mentally, ignoring the waves of body heat rolling off the 'pet' to his right. He'd think of a story to tell her about Axel disappearance later.

"The freezer is stocked with frozen dinners," his mother went on as Roxas rolled his eyes. "As well as leftover roast in the fridge - if you want to order out there's a twenty for each day on the kitchen table - pizza and Chinese on speed dial four and five. Oh! And Axel's food is on the bottom shelf of the fridge - it's wrapped for each meal so grab just one-"

"Alright al_right_, I know Ma!" Then again, he'd enjoy the peace and quiet while he had it. "Your boss is waiting, right? Don't make them miss the flight." Roxas could hear her fretting and reached out, hand brushing against her arm before he moved forward to pull her into a snug hug. "I love you."

"I-I love you too, sweetie." Before he could process the horror of hearing his mother's quivering voice Roxas felt soft lips press against his cheek, a disturbance of air followed by the sound of shoes against the stairs signaling his mother's retreat.

Standing at the open door Roxas waited until he heard a car door open and slam close before raising his hand in a half-wave, stepping back into the house and locking up behind himself with a low sigh. _/I miss her already./_

"Aw, cheer up, kid."

"Jeez!" He didn't jump as high as he had in the car but the annoyance that followed was sharp, the blond scowling in the direction the voice had come from. "You. I don't know what you're deal is, but-"

A hot hand brushed against one of his own and Roxas jerked, drawing his hand quickly to his chest. "What are you doing?!"

The unseen stranger chuckled, a low rumbling sound that set Roxas's nerves on edge. "Guiding you, what else? You want to go to your room or have a bath?"

"Uh…" It was only his second time hearing the other's voice since they brought him home but Roxas found himself unnerved as well as oddly comforted - the night before he had quickly claimed to be tired from the day, asking his mother to get the 'dog' settled in before moving as quickly as he could to his upstairs bedroom and locking himself in.

Shaking his head slightly Roxas swatted the offered palm away, huffing as he started in the other direction. "I don't _need_ your help, Axel - what kind of name is that, anyway?" Grabbing his cane from against the wall with a scowl Roxas turned to where he knew the stairs to be, holding the solid wood half an inch above the ground as he walked. "Never mind. I'm going to grab some socks and change - and then we're going for a little walk."

Roxas could hear the soft _thud_ of Axel's feet against the ground, blond clenching his jaw and considering smacking at the wall of heat walking beside him. "Were we going to the park? Your mom was telling me about-"

Both sets of feet paused when the unmistakable sound of the phone ringing cut through the air, Roxas cursing as he changed direction to the living room. The blond had taken no more than three steps when those damn hands were reaching for his free one, this time pressing something solid and cool and vibrating into his palm. "Here."

Holding the phone Roxas muttered something that could have been 'thanks' before running his thumb over the phone's buttons, finding the largest raised one to press before bringing it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, Roxas!"

Cringing at the loud voice Roxas reached out with his other hand, hooking his cane onto the stair's banister. "Hi Hayner."

"Dude, did you have any plans today?" Roxas could hear the other bustling about and assumed the other blond was rummaging around in his room. "I totally forgot about Mr. Nelson's paper!"

"Hayner, that paper was due three days ago." Roxas replied dryly, crossing his free arm underneath his chest. A slight sound nearby alerted him to Axel's moving about, possibly settling down on the lower steps.

"I had blitz practice, remember? He gave the players an extension until Monday morning first thing but I haven't even started!" The boy sounded close to pleading and Roxas felt the urge to smack his head against something hard, deciding against it when he considered the migraine that would come from the action. "So can you help me? Please? Pleasepleasepleaseplease-"

"ALRIGHT! God, you're worse than a toddler on crack," Roxas groaned. He knew that Hayner wouldn't rest until he had his agreement. "How long wil-"

"I'm heading out the door right now! Thanksyou'rethebestlater!"

When the line went dead Roxas heaved a sigh, slouching against the stair railing. _And I thought today was going to be peaceful._

"Something come up?"

Jerking in surprise at the voice Roxas turned to scowl in the direction it came from, expression faltering slightly when long, warm fingers moved to take the phone from him. "Looks like that walk will have to wait. I have a friend coming to do some schoolwork." Taking up his cane Roxas moved back to the front door, knowing it would take Hayner less than a few minutes to travel the two blocks to his house. "I want you to stay out of sight, you hear me? My mom may have been fine with letting a freak like you into the house but I don't need you giving Hayner a heart-attack."

"Hey hey, is that any way to talk to the newest member of the family?" Roxas ignored the comment, tapping a foot as he stood by the door in his cotton pajamas. It wasn't like He had gotten rid of any embarrassing kiddy ones years ago, thank goodness, so he wasn't worried about answering the door with a Superman 'S' stretched across his chest. "Bah, fine. He'd better not cause any trouble, though."

Snorting at the comment Roxas listened as the other padded away, towards the kitchen from what he could gather from the soft steps. _/Pet shop is defiantly first on the list today,/_ Roxas thought, reaching out to gauge how close the doorframe was before leaning against it. _/Well, after this. It'd better not take all morning./_

Minutes later Roxas was able to hear the faint out of wheels against the sidewalk, straightening from his lean. When the sound grew loud enough he unlocked and opened the door, a slight smile on his face. "Hey, Hayner."

He could just imagine the blond standing there, yellow and blue skateboard in one arm while the other was raised in a fist, about to knock. "Dude! How do you even DO that?" Chuckling Roxas stepped aside, feeling the teen enter and locking up behind him. "Going blind give you super powers or something?"

"Yeah, though I don't need them to see that there's not an intelligent thought in your head." Roxas laughed and wasn't surprised when he was caught in a noogie, swatting the other away with his free hand. "Alright, let's get this over with. Unlike SOME people, I like to spend my weekend not cooped up doing homework."

"But only dorks and nerds finish their work on Fridays!" Gauging the distance Roxas darted his cane out to the side and let his lips curl into a satisfied smirk at the resulting sound of stumbling. "Super powers, I'm telling you!"

"You MIGHT not want to diss the person about to save your ass," the blond said by way of warning, finding the steps easily enough and making the way up to his room. Once inside Roxas set the cane aside, knowing where everything was from memory and moving easily to his computer. "So are you just looking for ideas or do you plan on copying me? Because I'll say it now; no. There's no way I'm going get in trouble because you're too lazy to manage your time."

Listening as the computer called the names of each file he scanned over Roxas missed Hayner's approach, noticing only when the other spoke up. "Actually, I don't need help with the report."

Pausing mid-type at the words both of Roxas's brow drew together, lips turning down in a frown. "Uh, what?" He knew that he hadn't misheard Hayner - he just wasn't sure what the other meant. "Why did you ask, then? I know I didn't-"

There was a sudden feeling of disorientation and swift shifting of air and Roxas could feel Hayner hovering over him, the other teen's hands clenched around the sitting blond's spun-around chair. The air seemed to suddenly get very, very dry and Roxas swallowed, trying (but /really/ hoping he's wrong) to figure out what the other was up to. "Hayner-"

"Just shut up a minute." Doing just that Roxas tugged one of his captive wrists, a sinking feeling growing in his gut. _/No. No no no, he's just pulling my leg, trying to make me squirm, that's-/_

"Mnnf!" Gasping in shock as chapped lips pressed hard against his own Roxas pressed himself back into his chair, realizing too late that Hayner had positioned himself between his knees and would be nearly impossible to kick. The hands holding his own in place were vice-like and beginning to hurt and Roxas jerked, turning his head away. "Hayner, what the fuck?!"

"Don't tell me you still don't get it," the other blond growled and Roxas winced as calloused fingers flexed around his wrists. "I like you, okay? I have for a long time, before any of this happened." Roxas knew that by 'any of this' Hayner meant with his vision and scrambled back in his mind, trying to see where the clues had been. Sure, the shoved and wrestled and slept over at each other's houses but that was normal, right?

Breathing coming out in shallow hitches Roxas gritted his teeth. "You didn't have to tell me like _this,_ fucker. And what makes you think I even swing that way?"

Roxas could feel Hayner leaning in again and quickly turned his head the other way, though that only left his throat exposed for the other blond to lick. "I saw the way you tried not to look in the locker room," Hayner said over the disgruntled sound his friend made and he felt the other stiffen under his grip, a victorious grin spreading across his lips. "It was obvious, for anyone who cared enough to watch you."

_/You've been watching me?/_ A hiss was pulled from the prone teen's lips as Hayner took that moment to bite down, Roxas trying to jerk away but having nowhere to go trapped as he was. "Hayner, get _-off-_ damnit!"

"No." Roxas clamped his lips firmly together as he felt the other's own trailing along his jaw, moving in for another forceful kiss.

"I suggest you back the _-fuck-_ off, Blondie."

Both teen froze, Roxas's eyes popping open in reflexive surprise more than anything at the voice. Hayner's grip was slowly loosening until the other backed off entirely and Roxas was able to move again, right hand moving to grip his left wrist to rub.

"Uh - h-hey. Nice doggie." Roxas could hear the nervous tension in Hayner's voice but really couldn't find himself to care. "I didn't know you got a dog, Rox."

"You didn't ask," the blond snipped in return. It was then that he noticed the vibrating under his bare feet and seeming to hum through the air, making the tension even thicker. "You should go."

"Uh - yeah. I'll um-" The nervous blond shifted, eyes warily on the pissed creature staring him down from the doorway. It didn't look inclined to move and there was just enough space to squeeze by if he decided to risk brushing up against it. "You mind, uh, getting it from blocking the door?"

Roxas considered. Yes, he was pissed at Hayner but he was sure that if he said the word the other teen would be walking with a limp for some time. Did he really want to do that to him?

"Axel."

At the soft call the vibrating stopped, the sound of shifting following. "Ya'know, I _-should-_ teach this punk not to fuck around with you. It's not like he needs both his legs, right?" despite the situation Roxas felt himself smile slightly, shaking his head and holding a hand out.

"Come on, Axel. Let him go."

There was a long-suffering sigh and sound of footsteps moving towards him followed by more shuffling - Hayner moving towards the door. "So I guess I'll see you Monday - later Rox." The shuffling soon turned to running and Roxas listened as his former friend booked it downstairs, front door slamming closed signaling his exit.

"I still say you should have let me mess him up." A warm hand slid into his own and Roxas didn't pull away, taking comfort in the warmth. "Last I checked friends didn't force themselves on each other by way of greeting."

"He didn't mean it, Axel," Roxas said with a sigh, using his free hand to rub at the bridge of his nose. He didn't know how far Hayner was willing to push things but for the moment the blond was glad that he had the other there in the house with him. If he wasn't… "He's stressed from Blitz and probably took things farther than he would have, I'm sure of it."

"If you say so." Axel didn't sound convinced but Roxas wouldn't let that bother him. Roxas really didn't want there to be any bad blood between he and Hayner but maybe keeping Axel around wasn't such a bad idea after all.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Why don't we go boarding?"

"Huh?" It was a couple of days after the 'Hayner Incident' and Roxas was starting to get used to having Axel around. The male was attentive to what he needed and had a sharp wit that Roxas didn't expect from some guy who was bought from a shop and found amusement in the oddest things.

They were in his room, Roxas listening to a CD of his after finishing up his home work and Axel poking around at his things. Apparently the newest addition had come across the dust-coated skateboard that hung on the wall above his desk. "Why don't we go skate? Well, you skate while I tag along. You like it, right?"

Roxas couldn't help but snort, laying on his mattress with his hands behind his head and legs hanging off the side. "Well, I did when I could but I can't. Even when I _could_ see Mom nearly had a stroke whenever I went to ride it; there's no way I could go now."

There was a dip to the left of him on the bed and Roxas turned his head towards the other, starting when a hand wrapped around his elbow and tugged. "No way before you got _-me-,_ that is," Axel said with confidence, pulling Roxas onto his feet. "But your days of wishing and wanting are over! Come on, get your gear and let's go!"

"W-wait!" Pulled onto his feet Roxas stumbled as he was nearly dragged across his room, an arm flailing. "No, Axel! I'll take you for a walk or whatever if you want but we're not going boarding! Are you even listening?! Axel, STOP!"

~.~.~.~.~.~

Minutes later Roxas stood awkwardly in the public park, helmet mashed onto his head and skateboard under his right foot. _/I cant' believe I'm here./_

The male beside Roxas was a bundle of energy, seeming to vibrate in place at the blonds' right side. Roxas could hear kids shouting and a woman calling to her son as well as birds and at least a few dogs some distance off. "Axel," the teen said around a long-suffering sigh, head tilted down. "This is a bad idea. Take me home."

"No way Roxy-"

"Don't call me that."

"-I'm going to get you to ride again and you're going to enjoy it!" Axel sounded quite confident about it and Roxas let out another pained-sounding breath. It was a bad, terrible, _horrible_ idea that would most likely end up with him on his ass or rolling into a truck but maybe if he fell a few times he could discourage Axel enough to let the whole thing drop.

"Alright, fine." Reaching out Roxas felt warm hands immediately grasp his own and the blond took another steadying breath. "So how are we going to do this?"

Axel seemed to take a moment to consider before speaking up again, tone light. "Well, I'll hold on to you for a while so you can get used to balancing again and whatnot - after a while I'll let you go on your own."

"…Let me go - on my own." Roxas knew he heard right but just needed to hear them again, saying a silent prayer in his head before nodding. "Kay - let's go."

And so they did. Axel started by pulling the other along with him in a walk, Roxas wobbling uncertainly and the slightest bump and dip in the walkway. Eventually he was able to ignore the imperfections in the concrete and found his center of balance, encouraging Axel to go into a light jog.

"There's a slow left turn coming up," the guide warned as he lead Roxas on, hand firmly within the teen's. "Start turning - now!"

Roxas wasn't sure how long they spent doing laps in the park, Axel pointing out curbs and turns and inclines. Feeling the wind against his face, the sun at his back - if was all achingly familiar and Roxas wanted nothing more than to be able to go to the skate park and practice tricks as he had done with Hayner and the others what seemed like ages ago, when things were, while not normal, but good. So distracted in thought Roxas didn't notice as the grip of the palm in hand got looser, fingers moving to rest between his shoulder blades for a while before letting go completely.

"Roxas! Right corner - now!"

The blond turned on instinct, applying the right amount of angle to make the bend though stopping the turn before he could overcompensate and run into the grass. It was only after hearing a triumphant _'whoot!'_ just behind him that Roxas realized he was _skating again_, on his own as he hadn't done in ages.

"I'm - I'm really doing it!" Roxas couldn't help the slow but broad smile that begun to tug at his lips, laughing and thrusting a fist in the air. "I'm boarding!"

"Left-right curve coming up!"

They were in the park until the air had cooled considerably and both were hungry and tired but happy, Roxas insisting on riding his board home (though at walking speed) and Axel easily complying and directing the way.

Once home Axel took charge, marching the blond upstairs and getting the bath going before heading down to the kitchen to prepare food for the pair of them. Roxas took his time soaking, mind wandering over the day. It had been quite a bit more eventful than his days go, from his mother leaving to that confrontation with Hayner. And the park - that felt like a dream in itself. Making his way down after changing into a pair of soft cotton pajamas Roxas's bare feet shuffled quietly over the hardwood, following the sound of running water. It was cut off abruptly as he made his way to the doorway, what smelled like something fried with tomato sauce.

"Hey." Turning his head towards the sound Roxas wasn't surprised when warm fingers brushed against his own, gripping the hand. "We were out later than I meant us to be so this is more like a late lunch/dinner. Hope you like refried spaghetti."

"Hmm…" Allowing himself to be lead Roxas was pushed gently down into a chair and released, hearing the other's footsteps against the ground followed shortly by the scraping of a chair against tile. Reaching out lightly he soon enough found the fork and the blond set about eating, stabbing and twirling the fork to bring to his lips.

"So I don't know if you had wanted to go anywhere in particular," Axel was saying, seeming content to just fill the air with his voice. "But it's kinda late now. We can try again tomorrow."

Swallowing the bite he had been chewing Roxas shook his head. "No, that's alright," he murmured, working on another forkful. "I changed my mind." Axel had proven himself to be more than useful and to be truthful - well, Roxas was lonely. He thought that having a pet around would at least give him something else to focus on but having someone he could talk to - that would talk back - it put him at ease.

"Alright." And the pair were quiet as they ate, the sound of chewing and metal scraping glass filling the air.

~.~.~.~.~.~

The week went by in a blur. Axel had taken it upon himself to walk Roxas to school while the blond took his board, taking the board to hang onto until the blond was let out at 3pm. Hayner had avoided Roxas for the first two days but eventually had Olette drag the punk-styled blond over to let him know there were no bad feelings. Neither one of them said anything to the other two members of their group and after some prodding Pence and Olette figured that it was best to leave between them and let it drop.

Axel got into the habit of sleeping outside of Roxas's room. His first night there Roxas had been pattering around as usual and was reaching for his brush that had been shifted out of its usual place and nearly screamed when a hand had put it into his own. The other male was banned from entering Roxas's room due to it and though the blond tried to get him to stay in the guest bedroom Axel insisted on being as close as possible in case he was needed.

"Well I have to say, I'm glad that we got him for you, Roxas," the teen's mother was saying as she bustled about his room, putting laundry away. "You seem so much happier than before."

Roxas was sitting at his computer desk though with the back of the chair against the desk, one leg tucked underneath him as the other swung absently. "I wasn't unhappy before," he grumbled, clad in a simple white tank top and green shorts. Spring was just around the corner but they had been getting unseasonably warm weather.

The short woman sighed, closing a drawer. "Maybe not, but you're more energetic than you had been. I have to say that I was worried about this whole 'dog' thing but Axel's been doing good by you."

Roxas could knew that the other male would be hovering in the doorway, awaiting his call should he feel he needed him. It was true - Roxas /_did/_ feel more up for going out and doing things rather than moping about. A great deal of that was due to getting his ability to skate board back while another was most likely due to the sometimes annoying presence that stayed by his side.

"I guess," the blond said simply, missing his mother's smile.

After dinner and a bath Roxas made his way from the bathroom to his room, fingers brushing against the wall as he progressed. Feeling the change from the wall to a doorframe he turned to go inside. "Night, Roxas."

The quiet voice made the blond pause, hand still pressed against the cool doorframe. After a bit of debating Roxas turned his head in the direction the voice had come from, chewing at his lower lip. "Axel?"

There was a pause and the sound of shifting; Axel had apparently gotten himself settled down for the night. "Yeah?"

"You - you can come in. If you want." Roxas moved away without waiting for an answer, not shutting the door tight as he usually did. It wasn't long before he heard the sound of quiet footsteps and his room door catching on the latch. "There's a roll out bed under my own and there should be extra blankets on the shelf in the closet," the blond said as he made his way over to said bed, flopping down onto the mattress. "Make yourself at home 'cause I'm not doing it for you."

A quiet laugh - more like a huff of a chuckle, really - met Roxas's ears and he heard the quiet steps moving closer. "Don't worry about me, Rox. I can take care of myself."

"I didn't say you couldn't," the blonde grumbled before deciding that he was too tired to get annoyed with the other. Wiggling to pull his blankets from underneath him Roxas was soon settled down, cheek pressed against his cool pillow. The room was quiet for a long moment and Roxas sighed, unseeing eyes pointed straight-up. "Axel?"

"Yeah?"

The voice was a lot closer than he was expecting though lower than he himself, which made the blonde frown. "Are you…laying on the floor?"

"Yeah."

Silence. "Freak," the teen huffed, closing his eyes against the huffing laugh coming from near the foot of his bed. "Night."

"Good night, Roxas."

"Roxas, sweetie, are you alright?" Cool fingers, smaller and weather worn, brushed against the teen's cheek to cup gently. "You're grimacing again. Should we go to the hospital?"

Roxas mentally kicked himself for not realizing that his mother had been watching him; she was _always_ watching him and it wouldn't do to worry her. The headaches that he was prone were getting worse even with the painkillers to the point where he would excuse himself to hide away in the bathroom, curled up on the floor with both hands on his head and the taps running full blast to cover his whimpers. They would ease enough after a while for him to be able to function but the steady throbbing at the base of his skull was slowly becoming a habit.

Though his mother hadn't said anything Roxas knew that the bills they had were atrocious. Even with the child support coming in from his father (a man who he spoke to on the phone on occasion but otherwise refused to see after finding out why he left in the first place) and the long hours that his mother worked the house was still being paid off as well as the last few trips to the hospital, not to mention his current prescriptions and other bills. There was nothing that could be done about the tumor he was born with so he felt the least he could do was bare with the pain and keep from adding another bill to their already long list.

"I'm fine, Mom," Roxas lied, allowing himself to make more of a face. "I just remembered that Mr. Wilkens is going to give a lecture on why we should practice safe sex to avoid teen pregnancy tomorrow before lunch. Ugh. Couldn't it wait till after?"

Relaxing a touch when his mother laughed lightly she patted his cheek and Roxas could imagine her sad blue eyes wrinkling at the corners as she smile fondly at him. "Well you be sure to take notes, mister - I'd love grandbabies but there's a right way an-"

"Mooooooom!"

"-d a wrong way to go about it," she continued, laughing louder as Roxas made a disgusted sound and stalked out of the room. Turning back to folding laundry she was unaware of the fact that Roxas had locked himself in his room not to get away from talks of sex and babies but to crawl into bed, pulling the blankets and pillow over his head and willing the pounding headache to go away.

"Hey Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you - well, I can't have you sleeping on the floor right next to a perfectly good bed."

A huffed laugh. "I'm fine, Roxas."

"Well you might be but I feel weird. If you're afraid of the spare getting in my way or something you could always sleep up here."

There was a long pause at that, followed by a quiet question. "Did you want me to sleep with you?"

"In my bed," the blond corrected quickly, feeling his cheeks burn at the innocent words. "If you want. I just don't want you to get all bent out of shape sleeping like that."

There was another pause, shorter than the first one and then the rustle of movement, bed dipping as Axel moved to settle on the far side of the mattress against the wall. A wall of heat seemed to settle at Roxas's side and a flutter of nervousness curled in the pit of his stomach even as his relished the not-quite contact. "Thank you."

"Whatever," the blond said in an unaffected tone before settling in, drifting off more easily than he had in the last month.

Blinding pain.

Or he thought it would have been had the tumor not taken his sight already, unaware of the low groan of pain pulled from his lips. The headaches were getting worse faster now, enough to wake him from a deep sleep and into the harsh reality of consciousness.

"Here."

Only half-aware of the words spoken Roxas felt warm hands gripping him, sitting him up in bed before cool glass was shoved into his hand. Realizing what was happening he held the water in one hand while the other took the pills, popping both into his mouth without ceremony and downing more than half off the glass in three swallows. It was gone before he could try to find his nightstand to set it on and his world jolted slightly before the ever present warmth in his life wrapped around him, solid and comforting and _real._

Uncaring of how he wasn't supposed to care Roxas took all the comfort that Axel had to give, burying his face against the taller male's chest to muffle his sobs. Neither knew how long they sat, one shuddering in pain and the other wishing to do more but eventually exhaustion won out, blond sagging against his friend with his face pressed against damp cloth.

"Are you _sure_ that you'll be alright, Roxas? You've been looking so tired."

His mother was leaving for another trip, this one being over the weekend and she had tried to get Roxas to stay over at a friend's house. "I don't want to be a bother," he had argued with her when she started to call up Hayner's place. "Not to mention he's terrified of Axel and I won't just leave him here by himself. I'll be _fine, _Mom - you've left me alone a dozen times, once more isn't going to make a difference."

It had taken a lot of fussing, fighting and reassuring but Roxas had won in the end as he usually did when it came to his mother. He could feel the makings of a killer headache in the near future and was trying to hustle her out the door so he could retreat into his bedroom.

The sigh that followed wasn't uncommon and Roxas heard the door open as well as the jangle of keys. "There's leftovers-"

"On the middle shelf, Axel's food on the bottom and money on the counter if I want to eat out I _know_, Mom!" Reaching out his hands found her side and he moved it to her shoulder blades, giving a gentle push. "Go on already, you've wasted enough time arguing with me."

"Alright, alright." Small arms gripped him in a tight hug and lips pressed lightly against his cheek and the woman was gone, heeled steps trailing off. He stood at the door for as long as he was able to wave her off then quickly closed it, the click of the lock sounding as loud as a gunshot to his head.

"Oh, god." Sinking to the ground with his back pressed to the door Roxas brought both hands up to his head tucked between his knees, feet planted firmly on the polished wood of the mudroom. He felt as if his skull was going to split open and wasn't aware of the other presence until warm hands gripped him behind his elbows, pulling the blond to his feet. "Axel, I can't-"

"Shut up."

The sharp command shocked Roxas into silence and he only whined when his world was tilted, a slight huff of breath being all the complaint from the lanky male as he carried him.

Willing the pain to go away the blonde curled into the warmth, fingers clutching onto the front of shirt the other wore.

It wasn't long before Roxas felt himself being lowered, back pressing against the familiar softness of his mattress. His finger didn't loosen when Axel moved to pull away though and soon there was an accompanying dip in the mattress beside him, a arm moving around Roxas' side. "You're dying."

The words were quietly spoken but as loud as thunder in his mind and Roxas curled in on himself - or rather tried. With Axel right before him all he ended up doing was curling closer to the other male. "Yes." The blonde's voice was even lower than Axel's and held too many emotions to describe. The most prominent one was fear.

The arm around Roxas tightened convulsively and Axel whined, face pressing on top of blonde spikes. "Is there anything I can do?"

Roxas shook his head lightly, groaning at the lightening bolt of pain that shot through his skull at the motion. "No." He's quiet for a long moment, silence broken but a deep, shuddering breath. "I - I don't want to die." Roxas had always known in the back of his mind that he wasn't meant to live but that made every breathing moment precious, every slice of pain telling him that he was alive. "I want to live. I want to live and _see _and _love_ a-and d-do things that I-I-"

As the first few tears slid down Roxas's cheeks Axel moved his head, the arm resting around the boy moving to have long fingers grasp his chin. "Let me do that for you." The tone of the male's voice was deep, desperate but confident. "Sight, life, love - everything. Let me show you."

Breath coming in uneven hitches Roxas blinked as he tried to will his tears away; crying with Axel on his bed wasn't how he had though he'd go down. The low spoken words seemed to cause the dam to break and Roxas sobbed, nodding as he gave up and closed unseeing eyes. "Yes…"

The gentle press of lips against his own wasn't unexpected or unwelcome and Roxas returned it with a firmer one of his own, arms moving up to wrap behind Axel's neck. Though his head continued to pound Roxas found the kiss seemed to sooth it as well as make his heart beat just a bit faster in his chest, pain becoming a steady pulse that he could somewhat ignore.

A long fingered hand was cupping his cheek, thumb brushing away tears from the corner of his eye before stroking downward, kiss slowly deepening with such soul-searing emotion that Roxas moaned, the soft sound muffled between their exploring tongues and lips.

Roxas didn't noticed when his own arms begun to move but they did, fingers clutching at the other's back before sliding to find entry around the shirt Axel wore, a whispered "Wait…" leaving his lips when Axel pulled away.

"Just helping." There was a rustle of clothing and then Roxas's fingers met with bare skin, head tilted up to meet Axel's lips in another kiss as his own fingers moved across a solid chest and around to Axel's sides to his back. He could feel Axel shifting to press his back fully against the mattress and Roxas complied, a low gasp of need passing between their lips as slender fingers found their way underneath his shirt.

"Can you feel it?" Breaking the kiss to brush his lips along the blonde's jaw and neck Axel worked on pulling the shirt off, breaking contact to pull it over the smaller male's head as Roxas arched in compliance. "My love." Hand skimming along lightly tanned sides Roxas shivered, breath hitching as Axel bit the arch of his neck. "Can you feel my love for you?"

Roxas couldn't respond; never in his short life had he felt electric touches such as the other was giving him, lips and tongue and teeth running over his skin in worship. The pounding in his temples was pushed aside by lust, hips arching and brushing the evidence of his need against something solid and warm and just as hard.

Nimble fingers worked off the layers of cloth between them and soon the couple were both laid bare, naked thighs brushing together while hands roamed over each other's bodies. Axel reached between them and the blonde hissed as both swollen lengths were grasped together in a firm hand, hips rolling in slow, sensual thrusts.

"Can you feel it now, Roxas?" Axel's deep voice was rough with need and Roxas withered underneath him, fingers digging into the other's back as he rolled his hips in turn.

"Oh - ah! Yesss…" It was pure bliss, sparks of light dancing in his mind's eye and Roxas twitched with each grind of the cocks, every light slap of Axel's sacs against sending pleasure dancing up his spine. It was too much and not enough and when a calloused thumb dragged firmly over the head of his length Roxas couldn't get enough air to even moan.

He did manage a weak groan when Axel pulled away, flopping back against the bed. "Why the hel-ah!" Roxas' hips were suddenly much higher than his head and he could feel firm hands on his rear, spreading him at an embarrassing angle. "Axel, what are yo-"

"Tasting." Roxas was hardly able to flinch at the warm breath ghosting over areas normally hidden from the sun when something wet and warm and decidedly _wicked_ ran over his entrance, body going ridged. Axel gave a few more flicks with his tongue before dipping the tip inside and Roxas exhaled in a long, trembling moan, thigh quivering at the sensation.

He was melting, he was burning; Roxas felt as if he was coming apart at the seams but didn't want it to stop, the lazy swipes and teasing dips of Axel's tongue causing him to make sounds he would never admit he could. The blonde didn't know when he started to chant but the sound of his voice begging, "Please, please, _please!_" reached his own ears after some time, chest heaving with each gasp and inhale.

Axel gave a final thrust with his tongue before shifting his head to suck lightly at the heavy sacs above it, tongue dragging up along the underside of the blonde's length from there and causing Roxas to shout and shudder, hips thrusting forward. Hips lowering Roxas could feel the other shift again, the sound of a cap opening and scent of aloe alerting him that Axel was making use of his lotion.

"Relax, Roxas." The words were murmured near the blonde's left nipple as two slick fingers probed at his entrance, a pair of devilish lips and that wicked tongue teasing at the already hard nub as they pushed carefully forward.

It was odd, feeling something pressing into him from there. Axel's earlier preparation had relaxed him surprisingly but that didn't make the sensation easy to get used to. The fingers just moved for a while, carefully pushing and pulling and stretching apart before pressing deeper, digits curling just so-

"Nnngh-ah!" Fire shot through the blonde's veins as careful fingers brushed against a gathering of nerves hidden within and Roxas could just hear the other's tight chuckle over his own gasps. That didn't matter as Axel brushed it again, then again, then _again_ - Roxas couldn't hold still, hips rolling and lips parted to let out his gasps of pleasure. He hardly noticed as a third finger was pushed into him but all too soon they were gone, a hand moving to the blonde's thigh as the other went to his hips, positioning.

"Roxas."

Panting and trembling with a prickling of sweat breaking out across his skin the blonde nodded, licking dry lips. "Yeah." Roxas could hear how horse his own voice sounded, a tiny quiver at the end of the word. Raising his leg to rest on a curvy hip he felt as Axel moved his freed hand between them ti guide himself.

"Open your eyes, Roxas."

Roxas nearly groans in frustration at the lovingly murmured words, breath hitching instead as Axel started to push forward with his hips. Thought beyond him Roxas opened his eyes, staring straight ahead-

-And was met with deep green orbs staring right into his own..

"I - ohh - what-?" Endless green. It was all Roxas could see at first; darkened with lust and surrounding bottomless pupils. Burning red was the next sight to reach the blonde's eyes as strands of it were surrounding the captivating green, brushing against his own face and neck. Eyes that weren't used to focusing begun to pick up other details; a long, narrow face, sweat dotting the forehead; high cheekbones with twin marks above them; thin, kissable lips spread into somewhat of a strained smile.

"Can you see it?" Axel spoke while Roxas had his gaze fixed on his lips and it was the most beautiful thing the blond could recall ever seeing. The red head continued to push his hips forward and Roxas could see the strain in his features, taller male holding back to keep from hurting him. "Can you see what I'll do for you?"

"Ohh - oh, Axel…" Gasping as Axel set himself fully inside of him Roxas slid a hand from the other's back to cup his face, blue eyes studying every detail as he adjusted to the intrusion. Why hadn't he allowed himself to study the male's features before with his fingertips? Even still, he was sure the image his mind's eye would have come up with wouldn't have been as stunning as the real thing.

As he watched dark tipped lashes slid close, air hissing between clenched teeth. "Gods, Roxas, I don't know how much longer I can hold off. Are you ready?" Roxas refused to blink, afraid that the world would go back into darkness again and didn't realize how much time had passed between them. The discomfort below had passed and Roxas shifted, nodding slightly.

It was all Axel needed; licking his lips (_/He's so beautiful,/_ Roxas thought) the red head pulled slowly out, sinking back into the tight heat carefully. He continued the steady rhythm, a hand propped next to Roxas' head and the other on the teen's hip, ever cord of his neck and muscle in his form straining to keep it slow. It felt strange being taken and the angle was just a bit awkward to be in but Roxas accepted each intrusion with little hitched breathes, blue orbs focused solely on the tense face hovering some distance above his own. Roxas begun to move his own hips in turn and Axel picked up the pace, shifting on his knees for a steadier position and rolling his hips forward.

"Ah!" The simple move had caused Axel to hit - something. What it was Roxas wasn't sure and he didn't realize he closed his eyes until he couldn't see green anymore and snapped them open in a panic. Axel was still there, frozen at the sound and looking down at him in concern. "Why - the _hell_ - did you stop?"

A slight grin curved at the corners of Axel's lips at the demand and he pulled back only to surge forward, Roxas' hips jerking as a sharp gasp was pulled from him. "Like that?" Axel was moving steadily, finding a good motion thrusting deep and rolling his hips when fully seated within the blonde boy. "Feels good?"

Roxas was struggling between keep his eyes open and not screaming every time Axel sank home and pressed against that sinful spot within him. Those curvy hips were set to be his undoing and Roxas simply hung on, legs wrapping around Axel's hips and crossing ankles at the other's rear for support, trying not to clutch the other and hinder movement but being unable to keep from tightening his thighs as each thrust home. A fire had been set in his veins by a smirking red head and Roxas couldn't think of anything but delicious pleasure as he stared into passionate green eyes.

The pace was picking up and Roxas could feel the end, could see it within his reach and when Axel bent forward to claim his lips in a kiss he tightened so much the taller male nearly lost it and came right there. Though struggling Roxas kept his eyes open to slits, glittering blue barely visible between blonde lashes.

"Roxas." Axel was panting and Roxas could only see red and glimpses of his ceiling as a rain of kisses fell upon his neck and collarbone, thrusts getting more desperate. "Stay with me. I promise to take care of you - always. Will you come?"

Though he wasn't entirely sure what Axel was getting at nor could think clearly enough to try and ask Roxas knew that he never wanted it to end. He could feel the love in Axel's ever touch, every thrust, every caress of his body with his eyes and Roxas never wanted to let that go.

"Yes - yes!" Roxas could feel it, body trembling uncontrollably and each thrust sending stars dancing in his vision, lips parted to gasp for breath. The hand that engulfs his erection was almost too hot but deliciously moist as it begun to jerk him off, quicker than the thrusts against his prostate.

"Come with me, then." The demand was followed by a tight moan that was almost a howl as Roxas clamped down around his partner's length, both males going stock-still for a hair's breath before shuddering, one with his eyes tightly shut and the other wide-eyed in stunned pleasure. The pulses of passion seemed to go on for ages but eventually they both collapsed, boneless and panting and trembling from the after shocks of their orgasm.

Axel moved first, raising himself up on trembling arms to look up and find Roxas staring at him, eyes glazed in bliss and something akin to awe on his face. "You're amazing, Roxas." The normally deep voice was thick and Axel leaned forward, capturing the blonde's lips in a slow, lingering kiss. Roxas responded in kind, eyes sliding to slits as his tongue tangled lazily with the other's.

Drawing back Axel rolled to rest at the blonde's side, an arm wrapped around the teen's waist. "Do you mean it? That you'll come with me?"

Licking at dry lips Roxas forced his body to move, shifting to roll onto his side to face Axel. A hand moved up to rest between them, fingers pressing against the other's chest. "I do." The words were quietly spoken and Roxas felt another hand move over his own, fingers entwining together at Axel's chest. "I don't have much time here, but…I'll go. I just wish I could see Mom again - tell her I love her…"

The fingers holding onto the blonde's squeezed, trying to comfort. "I don't think you have that much time." It was a quiet reminder of the clock ticking away in Roxas' mind and the blonde nodded.

"I know."

Sharing another slow, lingering kiss Axel willed the pair of them up, herding Roxas and himself into the shower. They spent an hour there, kissing, touching, cleaning each other, eventually stepping out to dry off. Changing into comfortable night ware they both tumbled into bed, Axel tucking the blonde snuggly against his form while Roxas clutched the taller male's form. "Sleep well, Roxy," Axel murmured against damp blonde spikes, kissing them lightly.

There was no response.

The funeral took place on a Friday and the school allowed absences for classmates to attend, black dressed teenagers standing somberly and adults just as quiet. It took place outside, the sky dark and clouds heavy with the threat of rain but having yet to break, an ominous presence over the heads of the attendance. A small woman was in the front row of foldable chairs with a man and a woman of similar features on either side of her, female clutching her hand as the male kept a hand on her shoulder. The mother of the boy being laid to rest looked on the verge of a breakdown, the father some seats away though also in the front row standing on trembling legs, a hand pressed against his face to hide his misery.

As the day wore on and the prayers were said the group of three siblings were approached, male of the group tensing as he glared at the newcomer and drawing the attention of his sister. Puffy-rimmed blue eyes meeting red-rimmed blue-green. Then the wall crumbled, trembling arms being held open and a strained, "I'm so, _so sorry,_" pulled from dry and cracked lips. The woman closed the distance between them, collapsing in strong arms as she cried, voice rising over the sound of thunder in some distance off from their gathering.

Watching from a dozen or so yards away sat two dogs sitting side by side in the grass. One was a Red Irish Settler and Australian Shepard mix, reddish fur dull without sunlight, green eyes studying the scene. The other was looked to be a mix of Siberian Husky and Labrador Retriever, its fur the color of sun-kissed sand, blue orb fixed on one group in particular in the front row.

The pair sat there until the occupants of the gathering begun to departs, heading to their respective vehicles while the last paid their respects to the casket's occupant and the family. The Settler-Shepard mix nudged the other dog lightly with his head, pair sharing a look before rising to their feet. With one final look the two trotted off, sun just starting to peek between the clouds ahead while thunder sounded dully in the background, sounding much like a door shutting behind them.

**End Notes:** So seriously, why can't I ever finish these when I don't have to rush anywhere afterwards? D: D: D: Um - if you've made it this far, congratulations! XD Finding a breed to match Roxas was a pain and the sizing isn't right but blargh. I may go back and change it to something more fitting of his size if I can find something that isn't a oofy-foofy poodle :D So until next time - bai bai!

Reviews feed the soul~:D


End file.
